Star Trek: Millennium 2
Star Trek: Millennium is a fan fiction series of novels and short stories written by Sean O'Keefe. They can be found at trekkiefanfiction.com in epub and pdf formats. They are a continuation of the adventures of Piper, Sarda, Merete and Scanner from Diane Carey's much loved "Dreadnought!" and "Battlestations!". Their missions largely fall into the period between Star Trek V and VI. Mission and Era The continuing missions of the new USS Millennium, Captain Piper, her First Officer Sarda, Chief Medical Officer Merete AndrusTaurus and Chief Engineer Judd "Scanner" Sandage. They are joined by Lieutenant Krashtallash (Communications) and his sister Lieutenant Amantallash (Security), feuding feline siblings from the planet Cait. The ship's pilot, Jason Nunn from Australia, is assisted by the Navigator, Carman Valstro of Alpha Centauri. With a crew consisting of people from a wide assortment of species, this is one of the Federation's most diverse crews. We have Andorians, Argelians and even a Horta! The series is set in the late 23rd Century, with the Millennium's ''launch, in the first novel, Dawn of a New Millennium, coming only about a week after the ''Enterprise-A. Their first mission coincides with the events featured in Star Trek V. The Millennium herself is a variation of the Excelsior-''class, the ''Ingram. One of the largest starships created by the Utopia Planitia shipyards, it carries an extended shuttle bay that houses a squadron of fighters. It also sports Starfleet's only cloaking device. Blueprints for the ship can be found at http://www.cygnus-x1.net/links/lcars/excelsior-blueprints.php. The author of "Dawn of a New Millennium," Sean O'Keefe, created this series twenty years ago after falling in love with the characters from Diane Carey's novels "Dreadnought!" and "Battlestations!". It was originally intended to be the story of the crew of the Enterprise-B but Star Trek: Generations put that idea in the bin. Since then, the original novel has gone through many re-writes. Dawn of a New Millennium Piper has come a long way since her time serving on the original USS Enterprise under Captain Kirk. (Dreadnought! and Battlestations! by Diane Carey). Although she and her friends went different ways for a time, she served as First Officer of the USS Hood under Captain Smillie (who would go on to become the C-in-C) before taking command of the Constitution-class USS Exeter for a five-year mission of her own. Upon her return to Earth, she was offered the new USS Ingram - a ship with more than one secret. She quickly changed its name and, with her old friends once more ably assisting her, she found herself thrown immediately in the deep end - a plot to destabilise the fragile peace between the Federation and Romulus. Following a trail of devastation left by a Romulan Bird of Prey Piper is left with the question: Why? Lost and Found After sustaining significant damage during a savage Tholian attack while coming to the rescue of the USS Hathaway, the USS Millennium is forced to undergo repairs in orbit of a world with many secrets - including the fate of George Samuel Kirk! As the crew are separated by a malignant enemy and thrust into unusual environments, each must survive on their wits and decide for themselves what price they are willing to pay for it... Lessons are learned, lives are changed, and nobody is left untouched! What We Learn From History The USS Millennium travels to the fringe world of Cait carrying Federation Ambassador Susanna Carra - a female with a mission - to stop that world's slide out of the Federation. Rumors of abductions forced internment, and even summary executions need to be addressed. The notions are in stark contrast to the planet itself. Cait is populated by a race of sentient leonine felines and is home to the Millennium's Krashtallash and his sister, Amantallash. Their homecoming is bittersweet as they face not only their pasts but a future for their world that is dire. With Captain Piper facing trouble on all sides, her valiant crew is divided yet met with a single purpose. With deceit and even terrorism wreaking havoc on this once peaceful gem, can they save Cait from not only itself but an unexpected danger from a direction that is entirely unexpected.....? Fractured: Book 1. What Must Be The first in a trilogy of novels that deal with the repercussions of Nero's voyage back in time. Did he change history, or leave it irrevocably FRACTURED? The starship Millennium has been tasked with discovering the cause of a series of anomalies that seem to have their focus on the planet of the Guardian of Forever. Upon arrival, Piper finds herself shifting between different timelines and even meeting an alternate version of herself! With the fate of the Universe in their hands, both Captains Piper find that the only way to save the future is to travel into the past to First Contact and either change it, or become a part of it, and create What Must Be! Fractured: Book 2. Shock Wave With Captain Piper and the USS Millennium missing, it falls to her Second Officer, Krashtallash, Scanner, Manny and Susanna Llash with their starship, the USS Jolly Roger, to find them. However, it becomes clear that the missing starship is the least of the Federation's problems as space is filling with time distortion fields that are making space travel hazardous, and, if continued unchecked, will not only shut it down but eventually destroy the galaxy! Their journey takes them to the Guardian of Forever, and they find that sometimes the only way forward is to go back in time to not only find the Captain and her alternate but to begin setting things right in the timeline by saving the USS Kelvin. But before they get the chance, they have to resurrect an old starship, take on Orion Pirates, and rescue someone from Piper's history! Sadly, not everyone gets to go home.